Big Brother and Me
by Miraak Dragonblood
Summary: The one and only Big Brother ever created was seen and nothing more than mistake or a monster. On the verge of taking is own life, a single spark of hope comes into his life. See what happens when the one that everyone turned against, becomes that being that can tip the balance of power one way or another, an how a single little girl and change your life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Big Brother

By: Miraak Dragonblood

_"For there is no friend like a sister in calm or stormy weather; To cheer on the tedious way, to fetch one if one goes astray, to lift one if one totters down, to strengthen whilst one stands."_

Soft blue light coming through the window illuminated the alley of Underworld Depths. A glowing red visor stared out the vast expanse of the ocean. The thick glass produced a feint reflection of the armoured being standing there. The being stood almost seven feet tall, thick armour covering most of its body. Two large gauntlets covered its arms. Two four foot long blades stuck out of the back of the gauntlets while two retractable needles connected to two glass tanks just barley protruded from the bottom. The being standing there was arguably the most hated being in all of Rapture. It was nothing more than a mistake, an abomination was all it heard through its short existence. The first and only big brother was shunned and exiled from the main body of Rapture. Made out be nothing more than a monster or rabid animal by the big sisters. After the events revolving around Eleanor and Delta the remaining big sister established a form of hierarchy with themselves on top. They planned to rebuild and restore Rapture to its former glory, but apparently big brother was not a part of that dream. They did not have the heart to kill him, so they exiled him but what they did not know was that they were only elongating his pain by not putting him out of his misery. And this is where his story begins.

Big brother walked down the many roads that made up Underworld Depths. His only company was his own shadow, walking silently beside him. The only sounds that could be heard were the chink of his armour and the thud of his boots hitting the ground. Despite that the people on the outside must think Underworld Depths was a nice place. Ever since his exile big brother has made Underworld Depths his home and worked on restoring it. No one ever came down this way seeing as he was considered a monster or demon, leaving this place unscarred by the people on the outside. Walking past the main and only entrance of Underworld Depths he looked at the massive blockade they used to keep him trapped here. Although he could have gotten out easily there was no need or want to leave. On the other side he could faintly hear the sound screaming and gunshots, but he dismissed it quickly and kept on walking.

The elite bouncer big daddy was desperately trying to fend off an ambush by a group of splicers. The splicers and managed to corner him and his little sister and he could feel himself start to weaken by their constant attack. A massive metal wall made up of random sheets of metal was to their backs and there was no wear to go. Well trying to think of an escape plane he did not see the brute splicer charge at him from the side and slam into him sending him crashing into the wall cause part of the wall to come down on top of him. The last thing he saw was his little sister running at him crying.

Mister Bubbles, the little sister yelled! She desperately pulled on his arm trying to get him to stand back up. Looking around through watery eyes she saw the group of splicers slowly starting to advance towards her, maniacal grins plastered on their deformed faces. Turning back she saw a small hole in the wall just above the sleeping form of her daddy. She climbed up her daddy and into the hole. Hoping to hide there until one of her big sisters was able to find her. But one of the bad men started to climb up after her. She screamed and started to crawl through the small tunnel. She saw a small light coming from the far side of the tunnel. She kept going down the tunnel, determined to get away from the bad man that kept following her.

She finally scrambled out of the tunnel and gazed around at the strange new place. Everything here looked so clean and nice. She was so caught up in the scenery she did not remember the splicer slowly creeping up from behind her. The splicer grabbed her and she screamed. I finally got you, you little brat. The splicer said. The started to scream and cry, trying desperately to pull away but to no avail. The splicer started to reach for the large needle in her hand, but a screech sounded though out the area. At first the little sister thought it was one of her big sisters, but then she realized it was much deeper that the normal screech her big sisters made. The splicer just started to look around, but then he let out a gasp as the blade of a sword was shoved strait through his chest.

Big Brother slowly lifted the splicer and through him away to the side. The splicer stubbornly tried to rise again, but was quickly finished off as his boot turned his head into a pulpy mess. Big Brother slowly turned his head to look at the quivering form of the little sister. As he started to approach the little sister she started to quickly back into a corner trying to hide. Crouching down to her level he extended a hand towards her. She started to scream again, yelling monster and go away. Slowly pulling his hand back again, Big Brother realized just how allow he really was. Even the little girls that he had never even seen or meet before hated him. It was him against the rest of the world. His sisters turned everything against him. Well if that was the case than he wanted no part in that world. Standing back up he took one last look at the little sister before walking away.

With is mind set on what he was going to do, he walked back to his home. His mind so focused he did not hear the small pitter patter of feet behind him. Entering the front door of a large apartment complex, he got in the elevator and took it to the top floor. The top floor used to be the pent-house of a wealthy business man but now it was his home. He punched in the code for the door and walked in not even bothering to shut the door. With a hiss of atmosphere his helmet came off and he threw it into the couch in the corner of the main room. Walking into the master bedroom, and coming to a stop at the safe embedded into the wall, he opened it and took out the revolver that the previous owner of the apartment kept there, most likely for security purposes. Walking back into the main room, he stopped in front of the large glass window. Looking out into the void of dark water, he thought about all of the pain and suffering he had be put through in his short life. Tears began to spill from his eyes and he took comfort in knowing that all of his pain was about to end. Placing the barrel of the revolver to his head he closed his eyes and slowly started to pull the trigger.

STOP, a small voice yelled, cutting through the previous silence. Snapping around he found the little sister from before, tears coming out of her yellow eyes and her bottom lip quivering.

**Miraak here, sorry i have not posted anything in a while but i had other things to do. I wanted to try out this new story idea and see how things went. And for all the fans of my other story you don't have to wait much longer for another chapter. Please leave any comments you want about were you think i should go with this, or what needs to be changed or added. **

**Miraak Dragonblood**


	2. Chapter 2

Big Brother and Me

Chapter 2

STOP, a small voice yelled, cutting through the previous silence. Snapping around he found the little sister from before, tears coming out of her yellow eyes and her bottom lip quivering. Please don't, she said. I looked at the little girl standing in front of me. She was pale, and had black hair. Bright yellow eyes stared back into my black ones. The little sister took a few steps forward. I let the gun slip from my hands and it hit the ground with a thud. The little sister came the rest of the way forward and I got down on my knee. She reached up and placed a tiny hand on my face. Y-your not a monster, she said confused, but big sisters said that you kill little children. I reeled back in astonishment, and shock my head. I looked out the window at the other parts of Rapture, and my every narrowed. Now they tell lies about me, that I kill children. That is it, I will not stand back and allow them to slander my name anymore. I will show the people of this forsaken city just what kind of person that I am. This city will be mine. I will remove all of the imperfection form this place. And return this city to its former glory. This city will be recreated how I want it. This will be my domain.

I felt a small tug not my hand and I looked down. Big Bother, the little sister said, I'm hungry. A small smile spread across my face and I took her hand and lead her to the dining area. I sat her in a chair, and went into the kitchen. I came back with a plate of meat and noodles. The second I set the plate down in front of her she started to scarf it down. I left her in the dining room well I walked down the hallway to the second bedroom the apartment had. I got everything ready for the little girl. I walked back into the dining room to see that the little girl was done eating and was playing with a doll that looked like a big daddy. The little sister gave off a big yawn. _Time to go to bed little one, _I screaked. Okay big brother, the little sister replied. I picked her up and carried her back to the second room. I placed her in the bed and tucked her in. _Sleep well little …, _that's when I realized that I had never learned her name. The little sister giggled, your funny big brother. My name is Benezia. And with that final statement her eyes closed and fell asleep.

After I shut the door to Benezia's Room I left the apartment and went back down to the city. I searched through Underworld Depths for supplies. Namely ammo, adam, and food. If I was going to take down the big sisters hierarchy I was going to need a lot of ammo, guns, and so much adam was it would make me sick. The entire body of Rapture was against me and I needed to be at my best. Get ready Rapture, I thought, this animal is about to bust out of its cage.

====== Counsel of the Sisters ======

Twelve Big Sisters watched a security recording of a group of splicers attacking an elite bouncer big daddy to try to get to its litter sister. Each one of the twelve big sisters was named after a letter in the Greek alphabet. They watched at the big baddy was thrown into the wall and secede to move, and the little sister crawled through whole in the wall that led to the forbidden zone.

We must collect that little sister, Sigma said. I agree, Alpha stated, if our subjects found out we lied it would cause the entire system to fall apart. Send two of the lower ranking sisters to take care of it, and tell them to kill any beings that have made contact with that little sister, Omega said. I will be dammed if I allow this City to fall, when I have the power to keep it safe. No one can know what is really on the other side of that wall, she ranted. I'll send two from my security force to get the little sister, don't worry sisters if we deal with this quietly nothing will go amiss, Epsilon said.

====== Olympus Heights, Epsilon ======

Listen well you two, I said, this mission is going to be quick and quite. You are going to meet up with a small group of splicers right outside of the wall. You are going to infiltrate retrieve the little sister, and kill anyone on the other side of the wall. If you fail do not bother coming back, if you do come back you will be publicly executed on the spot. I hope that is enough incentive for you to complete your job successfully and without any incidents. Now get going, this needs to be down as fast as possible, we cannot let the general public get any information for this.

Yes my lady, the two big sisters replied and ran off down the corridor. As I watched the two forms of the big sisters retreating down the hallway I thought of what there chances were for successfully completing this mission.

====== Wall to Underworld Depths, Leatherhead Splicer (Larry) ======

I was board, we were sent down here this morning with orders to wait until two big sister showed up with orders on what to do next. I stood in the corner and waited until I heard the unmistakable screech of the big sisters. I pushed myself off the wall and joined the curcle that was forming around the two big sisters.

They told us we were going to go through the wall and kill anything on the other side. I smiled at the thought of all the loot that was ripe for the picking right on the other side of the wall. The big sisters chose me to go first through the hole. I reluctantly agreed and started down the small narrow passage. I started to see light at the other end of the tunnel. On the other side was something that I thought was lost, a place untouched by the chaos on the other side of the wall. I turned my head, and heard a loud bang and then everything went dark.

====== Underworld Depths, Big Brother ======

The seen below him was utter chaos. Splicers were running around in all directions shooting and screaming bloody murder. They all had panicked when I had shot the first splicer, and the rest were so disorganized it was easy picking.

I jumped down right on top of a splicer, smashing his head into a pulpy mush. The rest turned to look at me. I smiled under my helmet and activated my twin hypodermic heedless. Once they reached full length they started to spin. They spun so fast that the metal started to glow red. With one quick lunge forward, I sliced a splicer right in two. They rest took mere minutes to finish off. I was bought to turn away with I heard the very familiar sound of a big sister echo throughout the area.

Two figures crawled out from the small hole in the wall. Okay, I thought, this is not going to be as easy as I first thought. The two sisters looked at the bloody mess all around us, and then right at me. Simultaneously they charged me, but I was ready for it. I meet them half way; we exchanged a series of blows until we were forced to back off for a moment. In the short time I switched form they needles to my swords. I watched in amusement as one of the sisters started to shack a little bit. This time I took the first step. I rushed right at them swinging as fast as I could, and they could barely keep up. Within second both as major and minor cuts over most of the bodies. I kicked one sender her flying into the wall. She slid down and tried to get back up again but couldn't. The second was distracted so I throw a right cross to the side of her head sending her skidding right next to her sister. I slowly approached them, both cowering before me. As I looked down at the two sisters at my feet I had a thought. Why take on all Rapture alone, if I had help thing would go a lot quicker. I looked down at the sisters again and said. _I will give you and option, serve me faithfully and I shall spare your lives, or continue to fight against me and I will end you. The choice is yours._ The sisters looked at each other, apparently having a silent conversation. After a moment both got on their hands and knees and one said. _We chose to serve you, your master._

**Hello everyone**

**Sorry i have not updated anything recently i have had a lot of stuff to do and i could not make the time to continue writing. But now things are looking good and i will be able to start again. But first i have to get over my horrible case of procrastination. Now i will need some feedback on what to call the two new big sisters and were to go on with the story from here. **

**Thank Again, Miraak Dragonbood **


End file.
